Times of the Past: Lily's Eyes
by amberranae6292
Summary: Ok, basicly,in Order of the Phoenix when Harry sees the past, he sees his parents and Snape and everyone else. During that time Lily saves Snape from further embarassment..this is what SHE saw on that nice sunny day.


**James Potter, that little snobby showoff toerag manwh... ohhhhh she hated him! Lily Evans turned away from the doors to see the victim of her hate's gang walking up. "Hey Evans," he said. She just glared. Smirking, he turned to his friends and began talking.** _Probably planning on how the're going to pick on another first year._** At that moment, tiny Professor Flitwick opened the doors to the Great Hall. He hurridly jumped to the side as students crowded by the doors. "I will call you in by alphabetical order. You may take a seat anywhere. Ashton Robert." A scrawny blonde head boy scurried in. Lily's attention drifted until the professor called, "Black Sirius." Black grinned and sauntered in**. _Little obnoxous show-off. _**She rolled her eyes and retreated into Neverland. "Evans Lily." She started and walked in and took her exam questions. "Don't start yet," Flitwick said. She nodded and took a seat in the back of the class, by the door. She doodled on a peice of parchment until "Pettigrew Peter, Potter James, Snape Severus," entered the room. Snape ignored her and walked near the middle of the room. Pettigrew shuffled past her and sat in a seat three rows ahead. Potter, however, grinned at her and sat near Black. "Typical," she murmered. She looked around. She didn't see Lupin anywhere........there he was. In her opinion, he was the only one of the four that had a brain and the IQ that was over his shoe-size. Soon Flitwick anounced, "You may begin!"**

**"Five more minutes!" Flitwick said. Lily, who had finished a few minutes previously, looked around the room. Snape was still writing, his nose touching the parchment. Potter was rereading what he had written, Black was leaning back in his chair, Pettigrew was looking at his neighbor's paper, and Lupin was frowning, reading and rereading his answers. She turned her attention to Potter, who ruffled his hair and gave Black the thumbs-up. He turned and drew a peice of parchment out of his bag. Dipping his quill in ink, he drew what looked like a snitch. She turned away and stuffled a noise of disgust**. _What is it with boys and Quidditch?_**Her neighbor, Frank Longbottom, looked at her quizzically. She gave a slight shake of her head. He shrugged and looked down at his Transfiguration book. "Quills down, please!" Flitwick said, making many, including Lupin, Snape, Longbottom, and Lily jump. "That means you too, Stebbins!" Lily looked over at her friend Stephanie Stebbins, who grinned sheepishly. "Please remain seated while I collect your parchment. _Accio!" _About a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed straight into Flitwick's arms, knocking him down. Some (Lily noticed that everyone of Potter's gang but Lupin) laughed, but she did not. "Do you think he's alright?" Longbottom asked. She nodded as a few people helped him up. "Seeya later," she murmered and fled the room. She dodged the Slytherins and sprinted to the lake. "Hoy Lily!" Hagrid yelled as she passed his hut. "Hi Hagrid!" She continued running until she reached the lake. Down the bank she saw her friend, Alice, sitting with a brown-haired first year. "Over here, Lily!" She yelled. Lily ran to her. "This is Nympadora Tonks," Alice said. The first year made a face. "Just Tonks." "Hello," Lily said. Alice smiled. "She's _Sirius Black_'s second cousin..." Lily's eyes widened. "Oh don't worry," said Tonks. "I'm not like him." She swung one of her two braids over her shoulder. "Sit down, Lilz," Alice said, moving over. Lily hesitated, then sat beside Tonks. She noticed that both had their shoes off and had their feet in the water. Lily did the same. She let her gaze fall over the school grounds, while she listened to Tonks tell them about somthing she did to Black. "And then the beetles fell all over him. You should have heard him scream!" She said. The three, along with some other girls that had been listening, laughed. Lily's gaze fell upon Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. They weren't doing anything, unless you counted Pettigrew standing and Lupin reading, so Potter and Black were around somewhere... There they were, less than a meter away. And they were doing somthing, but what? "Uh oh," she said. "What?" Alice said. She pointed to the troublemakers. "Potter's gang." Alice and Tonks followed her gaze and came to rest on Potter, Black, and Snape. Suddenly Potter said, "_Scourgify!_" Soap suds gagged Snape. "That's it!" Lily said, standing up. "Stay here." She ran to Potter, making her way through the anticipating crowd. "Leave him ALONE!" She yelled. Potter and Black turned around. Potter's free hand jumped to his hair. **_Show-off toerag._ **"All right, Evans?" said Potter, changing his tone. She glared at him with all her dislike. "Leave him alone," she repeated, still glaring at him. "What's he done to you?" "Well, it's more the fact that he _exists _if you know what I mean...."The crowd laughed, which just made her madder. She saw, with some appreciation, that Lupin didn't. Neither did she. "You think you're funny," she said coldly. She held back a snarl. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone!_" "I will if you'll go out with me, Evans," Potter said quickly. "Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Lily saw Snape inch toward his wand and flashed him a warning glance, though he didn't pay attention. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said truthfully. "Bad luck, Prongs," said Black, using their stupid nicknames. He turned. "OY!" Too late. Snape had directed his wand straight at Potter, there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of his face, splattering blood. Lily turned her glare to him, her eyes wide and unbelievable. Potter whirled, a second later Snape was hanging upside down, his robes falling over his head to show skinny, pale legs and a pair of grey underwair. Once again the crowd roared with laughter. Even Lily couldn't help but be impressed by Potter's quick actions; she almost smiled but pulled her furious expression back quickly. "Let him down!" "Certainly," said Potter, and suddenly Lily knew that she had made a mistake. He moved his wand upward and Snape crumbled to the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, Snape stood up, ready to strike. Lily tried to jump in front of them to intervene, but was held back with a spell. She looked around and saw Lupin quietly pointing his wand at her, staring into her green eyes gently but sternly. She turned to sneer at him, but as Black shouted,"_Locomotor mortis."_ she quickly turned back as as the spell shot so close by her she felt the heat, and realized that if Lupin hadn't gotten her, she would have been hit. That didn't make her any less angry, though. Snape keeled over at once, rigid as a stiff board. Lily had had enough. She drew her wand and pointed it at Potter. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted. She was pleased to see Potter eye it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," he said. "Take the curse off him then!" Potter sighed deeply and muttered the countercurse. "There you go," He said turning to Snape. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" "I don't need help from Mudbloods like her!" **_Oh really? Sure tricked me. _**She blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future." **_I won't bother if their picking on you. On anyone else, well, that's a different story._**"And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._" She turned to leave, pleased with her verbal counterattack. "Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared to Snape. She whirled and rounded on James. "I don't want YOU to make him apologize," she shouted. "You're just as bad as he is!" "What?" he yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a - a you-know-what!" She exploded. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" She turned on her heel and hurried away in frustration, cursing him under her breath. Lupin and Pettigrew stared at her as she went by, Peter's mouth agape. She heard Potter yell "Evans, Hey EVANS!" She didn't look back. As she walked into the school where Alica and Tonks were waiting, she saw a peice of parchment on the ground. It was the Snitch Potter had drawn, with "L.E." inside it. She growled and threw it in the trashcan, then turned to her friends. "We brought your shoes," Tonks said and gave them to her. She calmly put them on and said, "What subject do we have next?"**


End file.
